


Into Her Armoured Heart

by ewnoshita



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewnoshita/pseuds/ewnoshita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has managed to capture the heart of the mighty Titania?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Her Armoured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever guys. I think I posted this somewhere before but I don't really remember? It's stuck in my drafts for like a year. But yeah. I may or may not do a sequel? Like on how gray actually feels about her? We'll see. Hope you guys like it! Comments will be appreciated ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Erza Scarlet was not one to get flustered so easily. However, everytime he got close to her, she can feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was confused at first. She thought her heart was already taken up by a certain blue-haired man who had made her fall head-over-heels for him. But for some reason, this person somehow managed to make her feel the same way for the blue-haired man. Perhaps even more. It was frustrating as he was so oblivious towards her feelings for him and this has always resulted in him sitting or standing near her. This caused the mighty Titania to slightly blush at how close he was to her. So, she learned to get used to it. She learned to hide her feelings towards this person. Once in a while she would smile a small smile at him whenever he did something stupid. Or when he cared for her. She was actually thankful that he was such an idiot as her feelings for him wouldn't be noticed easily and that this wouldn't cause a strain in their close friendship. But sometimes, Erza Scarlet wished that he would just notice her feelings so that they both could be something more than friends. Furthermore, it was getting more and more difficult for her to contain her feelings for this man that she secretly loved. She wanted them both to be  
  
_Lovers_.  
  
Just thinking about it made her cheeks go red.  
  
_"Erza. Want to go grab something to eat?"_  
  
With a small smile gracing her lips and rosy red cheeks, she turned to look at the idiot that had managed to weasel his way through her armor and into her heart.  
  
_"Sure thing Gray."_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @scarleticeroses!


End file.
